Bodhi
Bodhi is the main antagonist in the 1991 action film Point Break and the 2015 remake of the same name. He's appears as a playable character in game Payday 2. He was portrayed by the late in the original film, and in the 2015 remake. Biography ''Point Break'' (1991) Early Life and Meeting Johnny Utah Bodhi is a charismatic man who loves surfing and living life to the full, which includes engaging in many dangerous and exciting activities such as skydiving and Bodhi's biography is extremly unknown. He is also a bank robber who robs banks with his accomplices in order to fund their lifestyle and to be able to search the best locations to surf. GBI agent Johnny Utah develops a complex friendship with Bodhi and his fellow surfers, Roach, Grommet and Nathaniel, who accept Johnny when they realize he is a great athlete. As he masters the art of surfing, Johnny finds himself increasingly drawn to the surfers' adrenaline-charged lifestyle, Bodhi's philosophies and his beautiful mistress, Tyler. Johnny Finds Out Following a clue retrieved by analyzing toxins found in the hair of one of the bank robbers, Johnny and Angelo lead an FBI raid on another gang of surfers. While criminals, this group are not the "Ex-Presidents" and the raid inadvertently ruins a DEA undercover operation. The Suspects and Bodhi's Escape Watching Bodhi's group surfing, Johnny suspects they are the "Ex-Presidents" because of how close a group they are and because one of them moons everyone in the same way one of the robbers does when leaving the bank. He tails Bodhi and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees Bodhi and Roach casing a bank. Johnny and Angelo stake out the bank and the "Ex-Presidents" appear. A furious chase of Bodhi (masked the entire time) by Johnny ensues through the neighborhood, culminating in Johnny jumping over a fence and injuring his knee, an old football injury flaring up again. Despite having a clear shot at Bodhi (locking eyes with him), Johnny doesn't shoot and Bodhi escapes. Skydiving Bodhi aggressively recruits Johnny into going skydiving with him and his friends. Johnny, still without proof of Bodhi's bank robbing, goes along. Because of his knee, they land in water. After the jump, Bodhi reveals that he knows Johnny is an FBI agent and has arranged for his friend, Rosie, a non-surfing thug, to hold Tyler hostage. Johnny is forced to go with the "Ex-Presidents" in their last bank robbery of the summer. The robbery goes wrong as Grommet, an off-duty police officer and a security guard, who had tried to stop the robbery, are killed. Angered by Grommet's death, Bodhi knocks Johnny out and leaves him at the scene. Defying their boss, who arrested the agent for armed robbery, Angelo and Johnny go to the airport where Bodhi, Roach and Nathaniel are about to leave for Mexico (where Rosie awaits them with Tyler). Angelo and Nathaniel are killed in another shootout and Roach is seriously wounded. With Roach aboard, Bodhi forces Johnny onto the plane, at gunpoint. Once airborne and over their intended jump point, Bodhi and Roach put on parachutes and jump from the plane, leaving Johnny to take the blame again. Despite no other parachutes being available, Johnny jumps from the plane with Bodhi's gun, managing to intercept him before he lands, using his parachute so they can both land safely. Once on the ground, Bodhi and Rosie meet up, check on Roach who is now dead and escape, as Johnny has lost the gun and his knee's flaring up again. Bodhi orders Rosie to release Tyler, who embraces Johnny and then the pair leave with the money. Final Fight in the Bells Beach and Death With his hair longer and still surfing, Johnny eventually meets Bodhi again 9 months later at Bells Beach in Victoria, Australia where a record storm is producing lethal waves. This is an event Bodhi had talked about experiencing, calling it the "50 Year Storm" because it comes only twice a century. After a brutal fight in the surf, Johnny manages to handcuff Bodhi to his own wrist. Bodhi begs Johnny to release him so he can ride the once-in-a-lifetime wave. Knowing he will not come back alive, Johnny says to Bodhi "vaya con Dios", releases him and watches, with the authorities, as Bodhi meets his end. Johnny then walks away, throwing his FBI badge into the ocean. ''Point Break'' (2015) Early life Born in Venezuela, Bodhi got into contact with the extreme sports athlete Onno Osaki and learned from his quest to complete 8 ordeals to honor the forces of nature. His philosophy was that anyone who could find the perfect line through each of these ordeals would achieve Nirvana. Bodhi was on the boat with Onno Osaki after he completed his third ordeal. Osaki wanted to stop a whale hunting ship from killing whales. However the whale hunter ran over the boat of Osaki and killed him. Bodhi was able to survive and committed himself to complete the 8 ordeals in order to show that the world that they have to change their ways in order to save the planet. He formed a team with fellow extreme athletes: Roach, Chowder and Grommet and became determined to complete all 8 ordeals. They are sponsored and backed up financially by Pascal Al Fariq, a wealthy playboy. Emerging Force In Congo at the Inga falls Bodhi and his team burned down an international logging complex and navigated Inga waters, successfully completing their first ordeal. Birth of Sky Bodhi and his team climbed the Mount Everest and then went down by base jumping, successfully completing the second ordeal. Awakening Earth 2 days later in Mumbai they invaded a skyscraper with motorcycles. Wearing masks and using weaponry they robbed the diamond storing facility at the upper level. To avoid police intervention they drove through the windows and parachuted away, while doing so they threw the diamonds in the slums for the poor population living there, successfully completing the third ordeal. Life of Water The team traveled to France on the boat of Al Fariq. A partying crowd of athletes and surfers in attendance they prepared to surf some of the enormous waves that have appeared there. Bodhi made his way to one of the waves but someone else tries to surf it as well. Bodhi surfed the wave but the other surfer got sucked in and Bodhi bailed the wave in order to save the other surfer from drowning. The other surfer recovered and they learned he is Johny Utah, an extreme sports motorcyclist. They are a bit skeptical about his abilities but Bodhi mentioned it was his choice to save him and not complete the wave. The others stay hostile to Utah. Bodhi showed Utah around and told him Al Fariq is their sponsor. He left Utah behind at the party and attend to some urgent matters. The next morning Bodhi spoke to Utah and told him that when he tried to surf the wave there was no beauty in it and he lacked respect. Bodhi wondered what Utah was after and later he learned that Utah was FBI. The next day Bodhi and his team are present in an abandoned train station in Paris where there are bare knuckle fights. Utah was also present and the two engaged in a fight. After beating down Utah Bodhi talked to him and mentioned that he blamed Utah that he had made the loss of his friend change the direction of his life. After their talk, Bodhi accepted Utah and invited him to join them to the Alps. Life of Wind With Utah joining them the group prepared to basejump of the Alps. They had a short discussion in which they mentioned everyone will die but the question that matters is how. Bodhi spoke with Utah and mentioned that the eight ordeals are made to turn the attention of the people back to the beauty of the planet. The people will have to learn to respect the forces of nature and prevent the planet from dying. In this way the ordeals would make them part of something bigger instead of just seeking a thrill or gaining personal gain. The group jumped down the mountain and maneuvered through the rocks. All members landed safely and the complete the fourth ordeal. After completing the ordeal the others began to accept Utah as one of their own. The group got to a mountain cavern where they met their team member Samsara. They spend some days together. Bodhi and Utah talked and Bodhi mentioned how the death of the friend of Utah was tragic but it was his path. One can only be responsible for ones' own path and should let others have theirs. Life of Ice The group gets to Italy where they get dropped on the snowy mountain range. As the group decided which line to take Utah suggested a highly dangerous line as he believed it to be more beautiful. The team managed to complete the line however Utah keeps going. The group followed him but Chowder lost control and fell to his death. Utah is horrified as he realized he initiated the line. Bodhi stopped him and told him that it was Chowder his own choice to follow him. The group had a feast to celebrate their success and remember their fallen comrade. The next morning Bodhi, Utah and his team went to a goldmine. Utah was surprised as Bodhi announced they would destroy the mine. During the operation the team engaged the guards of the mine in a firefight and the vehicle carrying Utah crashed. As they planted the explosions Bodhi was about to leave when Utah revealed himself as FBI and told him to not blow the explosives. Bodhi paused and then blew up the explosives creating a huge rockslide. He then fled by motorcycle but got chased by Utah. Both of them crashed in a river. Utah climbed out of the river and pointed his gun at Bodhi. Bodhi told him he already knew he was a cop but let him in to save him. As Bodhi drove away a frustrated Utah emptied his gun in the air. Bank robbery in Italy The finances of their sponsors frozen Bodhi, Samsara and the team used motorcycles to rob a bank in Italy. They ended up cornered by the cops joined by Utah and some FBI agents. As the cops opened fire Bodhi and his crew engaged them in a firefight. During the fight Roach got killed and Bodhi and Samsara escaped. Bodhi waited for Samsara at the train station but Utah showed up and Bodhi realized that Samsara had fallen. Master of 6 Lives Bodhi and Grommet went to Venezuela to perform Master of Six Lives, vertical rock climbing next to a waterfall without rope. Grommet mentioned he did not see the line and was not following Bodhi in this ordeal. However as Utah followed them he agreed to follow Bodhi. The two climbed the huge rock wall. As Grommet lost his grip Bodhi encouraged him to keep going, however Grommet said goodbye and then fell to his death. Bodhi kept going and reached the top. Act of Ultimate Trust Utah managed to reach the top as well and confronted Bodhi about the crimes he had committed and how he had not achieved anything. Bodhi managed that this might be true but he was not done yet. Bodhi then let himself fall backward off the waterfall. Utah tried to grab him but fell down as well. Both men survived the fall and Bodhi escaped. Finishing Life of Water 17 months later Bodhi found another immense swell on the pacific and used a boat to bring himself to the enormous waves. Utah boarded his boat out of a chopper and told him he wanted to stop him as he would never survive those waves. Bodhi mentioned that dying while completing his last ordeal would be beautiful. Utah silently agreed and both men shook hands a final time. Utah took off with the helicopter while Bodhi went to the waves. Taking off on his surfboard he let out a roar and then surfed the immense wave. As Utah watched on the wave collided over him and he seemingly got dragged to the bottom of the ocean and drowned. Brice de Nice franchise In the french comedy film "Brice de Nice" and it's sequel "Brice 3". Brice de Nice, the main character (played by Jean Dujardin) is a great fan of Point Break and Bodhi, who appears several times as a ghost to guide Brice into change his behaviour...(Bodhi was animated due computer and was dubbed in French in the film.)‚ Powers and Abilities Bodhi is an exceptionally skilled extreme sports athlete, who is in incredible physical shape and mental strength. *He is enormously skilled at: rafting, base-jumping, sky diving, rock climbing, vehicular driving, parachuting, marksmanship and surfing. *He was the only person able to accomplish completing all the 8 ordeals. A near impossible feat as an athlete can train his or her entire life to maybe complete just one ordeal. *Bodhi can design complicated plans to perform ordeals and pull off crimes. *Perhaps his most powerful tool is his mind, as he was able to stay perfectly calm and act with full efficiency even while facing sudden death. Gallery Bodhi.png|Bodhi surfing in the ocean Bodhi 2.png|Bodhi at a house party Bodhi 3.png|Bodhi wearing his bank robber mask Bodhi 4.png|Bodhi during a parachute jump Bodhi 5.png|Bodhi showing Johnny Utah a video of his partner, Tyler, being held hostage Bodhi 6.png|Bodhi killing a police officer during a bank robbery Bodhi 7.png|Bodhi speaking with Johnny as he is about to escape in a plane Bodhi 8.png|Bodhi being encouraged by Johnny to let Tyler go free Bodhi 9.png|Bodhi trying to convince Johnny to uncuff him and let him surf one last time after Johnny and him fighting on the beach Bodhi's death.png|Bodhi meets his end when he is consumed by a tidal wave and (apparently) dies Trivia *He is a criminal, just like the original version and everyone knew that in the FBI, even Utah. *It was originally planned for Bodhi to appear in Point Break 2, having survived 50 Year Storm. The death of Patrick Swayze prevented this, however. Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics